


Парадокс всемогущества

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000), glass (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Psychological Drama, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Однажды Дэвид Данн встретит Зверя. Но до того момента он столкнётся со множеством монстров. В том числе внутри самого себя.





	1. Ариадна

**Author's Note:**

> пересмотрела "Неуязвимого" и не смогла не.  
> простите, мистер Шьямалан, я тут немного побалуюсь в ожидании третьего фильма.
> 
> Парадо́кс всемогу́щества — семейство парадоксов, связанных с различными интерпретациями понятия всемогущества. "Парадокс неостановимой силы" -  
> частный вариант "парадокса всемогущества" ("может ли Бог создать камень, который не сможет поднять?").

　　— Однажды ты найдёшь то, что будет поднимать тебя по утрам, — мужчина протягивает руку к Кэйси, и та инстинктивно сжимается, отклоняется назад, но он всего лишь хватает кружку пива, протянутую барменом. — Держись за это до конца.

　　Кэйси хмурится. Чутье твердит ей, что здесь что-то не так, а она привыкла доверять своему чутью. Пьяные мужчины в неопределённом возрасте — то ли чуть за сорок, то ли хорошенько за пятьдесят — не редкость здесь, в «Кабаньей голове», где она каждую пятницу сидит за стойкой и смиренно ждёт. Но этот… 

　　По телевизору снова говорят что-то об Орде, и взгляд мужчины чуть стекленеет. Любой другой сказал бы, что ему хватит. Кэйси вдруг понимает, что незнакомец трезв, как стёклышко. От него не пахнет алкоголем: вернее, несёт, конечно, но не от него самого. Кто-то хорошенько облил его тёмно-зелёную куртку. Пил ли он вообще? Делал глоток из этой кружки? Первая ли она?

　　В проходе от туалета раздаются знакомые шаги, и Кэйси внутренне подбирается. Дождалась.   
　　Её дядя приостанавливается совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы только схватить её за локоть и потащить вперёд. Мужчина в зелёной куртке поднимается с места и оказывается на чужом пути. Тёмное пиво ударяет дядю в лицо. Он смешно фыркает, и Кэйси мысленно стреляет ему в лицо из дробовика. Как не сделала когда-то давным-давно, на охоте, когда был жив её отец. Как не сделала потом, после того, как Зверь отпустил её. (Иногда ей кажется, что лучше было бы остаться там, в лабиринте его логова. Мёртвой, как остальные. Но это слабые мысли, и Кэйси гонит их прочь, как слишком хилых куропаток или оленят, непригодных для того, чтобы быть пойманными.)

　　— Какогохуямужиксмарикудапрёшь! — выдыхает единым рёвом дядя Кэйси. Слова разбегаются от него, словно кролики. Охотник из него всегда был никудышный. Просто Кэйси была идеальной жертвой. 

　　На секунду ей кажется, что незнакомец впечатает ополовиненную кружку прямо в раскрасневшееся лицо её проклятия, туда, куда мгновение назад вошла воображаемая дробь. Она почти слышит хруст костей и захлёбывающиеся рыдания. Если б не сломанная нога, Кэйси припустила бы отсюда прочь ещё до того, как нос опекуна встретился с запотевшим от прохладного пива стеклом. Это было бы так здорово. Ровно до того момента, пока реальность не обрушилась бы на неё с силой куда более яростной, чем сверхъестественная мощь Зверя. (О нём говорили по телевизору, значит, он ей не привиделся. Во снах у Зверя-Орды лицо её дяди.)

　　Мужчина в зелёном начинает извиняться, отряхивает дядю и лебезит. Бормочет что-то ужасно пьяное и неловкое. Дядя разбивает наполовину пустую кружку о его лысую голову и утаскивает Кэйси в жаркую тьму ночи.

　　Её ногу охватывает огнём, но она молчит. Её молчание всё чаще превращается в меч, а не в щит. Если она продолжит так молчать, то не станет дожидаться восемнадцати лет, чтобы обрести свободу. Это опасные мысли, их, как и слабые, тоже нужно отпускать. Никто не пойдёт на медведя с тем оружием, что есть у Кэйси. Особенно если у него есть хорошие друзья в полиции.

　　Пьяный вдрызг медведь хлопает по карманам. Громко ругается. Ищет ключи от машины.  
　　Кэйси вдруг понимает, что он их не найдёт. Они лежат сейчас в кармане залитой алкоголем зелёной куртки или валяются на замызганном туалетном полу в «Кабаньей голове». 

　　На плечо Кэйси опускается тяжёлая рука, она оборачивается и вдруг понимает, что смотрит в глаза супергерою.

　　Они больше не остекленелые, не пьяные и вообще ни капли не подозрительные. Удивительно грустные разве что. Словно он увидел всю её до самого донышка, насквозь, всю грязь, тьму и жестокость, всё насилие и неправильность — и не осудил, не пожалел, а понял.

　　Кэйси слышала о нём. Все слышали о нём. Он появлялся в газетах не так часто, как местная футбольная команда, или новый мэр, или даже разводившаяся звёздная пара, но он был. Укутанный в плащ, или в куртку, или в другое неприметное нечто, с маской, в тени, или почти невидимый. Ни одной подтвержденной фотографии. Ни одного интервью. Ничего, кроме видимых результатов и рассказов людей, которым можно было не верить. А Кэйси просто столкнулась с ним в баре.

　　Звук, с которым кулак сминает нос её дяди, похож на залп охотничьего ружья. Этого не может быть, но Кэйси слышит именно это.

　　Он что-то шепчет на ухо поверженному медведю, хлюпающему кровью — что-то, чего Кэйси не слышит — а потом протягивает ей руку.

　　Она хватается за неё так, словно ей пять, она потерялась в супермаркете, и ей вдруг сказали, что сейчас отведут к отцу. Он ждёт её у стойки информации на первом этаже. Не надо было глазеть на витрину с теми плюшевыми медведями. И хватит плакать. Злой мишка тебя больше не обидит.

 

　　Через пару кварталов они заходят в кафе, и перед Кэйси появляется чашка горячего шоколада.

　　Под капюшоном супергерой оказывается обычным и очень уставшим человеком. От его куртки всё ещё пахнет алкоголем.

　　— Тебя не учили не доверять незнакомцам? — произносит он с такой серьёзностью, что Кэйси давится глотком шоколада. 

　　— Кэйси Кук, — она вытирает руку о джинсы и протягивает ему руку.

　　Он смотрит на её пальцы так, словно вообще не знаком с концепцией рукопожатий. А потом протягивает свою руку в ответ.

　　— Дэвид Данн.

　　Мистер Данн рассказывает об адвокате, об опеке и вслед за сломанным носом медведя показывает ей выход. Настоящий выход из лабиринта.

　　А потом извиняется и заводит разговор об Орде. О Звере.

　　Кэйси была к этому готова. 

　　Зверь за зверя — честная сделка.


	2. Пифия

　　Его прозвали Худом. Капюшоном. Как же иначе? Пресса не отличалась смелостью или оригинальностью, когда дело касалось супергероев. Тем более не ряженных Бэтменом борцов за справедливость, которых находили раз в год на стройках с перерезанными глотками, и не подражателей Мордобоя*, которых и вовсе не находили живыми, а других, подозрительно похожих на настоящих. 

　　Одри однажды услышала, как в русском квартале прошептал кто-то «Нет худа без добра», расспросила о переводе и с тех пор часто это говорила. Дэвид не был уверен, знала ли жена о его «предназначении». Одри никогда не подавала виду. Проблема их отношений никогда не была в недоговорках или умалчиваниях. Просто одна жизнь, выбитая из русла, мешала остальным, сплетённым с ней. До тех пор, пока Дэвид Данн не отправил за решётку своего создателя.

　　А потом какой-то ублюдок подстрелил Джозефа на парковке. 

　　Дэвид не успел. Что бы о нём ни говорили, он был всего лишь человеком. Отжимающим пятьсот фунтов лёжа, останавливающим машины плечом, неуязвимым для пуль, огня, лезвий и бог ещё знает чего — но всё же человеком.   
　　Впервые с той ночи, с первого газетного заголовка и уютного молчания на двоих, Дэвид почувствовал, что то, ради чего он просыпается каждое утро, умеет предавать. 

　　Он не успевал и прежде. Мирился с этим, сжимая руку Одри, вслушиваясь в её размеренное дыхание, видя улыбку сына, когда тот подбегал с очередным проектом.   
　　«Пап, ни один герой не обходится без маски. Эту не разобьёшь, отвечаю… Ладно, вот эту точно не разобьёшь. Помнишь, как у Уэйстли из «Принцессы-невесты»? Я раньше думал, что Лютик — это мама.** Ну хватит смеяться.» 

　　В ответ на каждое «Нет Худа без добра» Одри получала от мужа «Как пожелаешь».** Если говорить о тайнах на тайном языке, кажется, что они остаются под надёжной защитой. 

 

　　Джозефу исполнилось семнадцать. Он не играл в футбол, не боялся воды и не был неуязвимым — как бы того ни хотел. Он делал гораздо меньше глупостей, чем мог бы сделать любой другой сын всамделишного супергероя. Разок задержал дыхание в школьном бассейне настолько усердно, что его пришлось вытаскивать местной звезде команды по прыжкам — отца, к счастью, в известность не поставили. Мама взяла с него клятву больше так не делать, а взамен получила ещё один кусочек тайны, над которым размышляла каждый раз, вспоминая историю о том, как Дэвид в детстве чуть не утонул в дурацком детском бассейне. И если Одри Данн приобрела странную привычку к коллекционированию дождевиков и тяжёлых зонтов-тростей, никому не следовало искать в этом глубокий смысл. 

　　Джозеф задолго до того, как получил права, смирился с тем, что не унаследовал от отца ничего, кроме чувства потерянности и внешнего сходства. И некой толики героизма, конечно. Иначе он не словил бы пулю в шесть утра на всеми богами забытой парковке у доков. 

　　Джо повезло: стрелявший сам испугался того, что нажал на спусковой крючок, и припустил прочь, оставив женщину, у которой требовал денег, с раненым идиотом на руках. 

　　Элайджа Прайс порадовался бы, узнай о том, какая мелочь сделала Джозефа Данна похожим на него самого: пуля раздробила коленную чашечку и навсегда оставила Джо хромым. Трость его, конечно, не была стеклянной: вместо этого Джо нашёл применение маминой коллекции зонтов. 

 

　　Первым, что увидел Джозеф в больнице после ранения, были переплетённые руки родителей: они уснули по обоим краям его койки. Лучи рассветного солнца падали на их обручальные кольца и на надпись «Охрана» на тёмном дождевике отца.   
　　Джо решил тогда, что станет делать со своей жизнью. Раз он не может быть Робином для отцовского Бэтмена, он станет его Оракулом.***

　　Просыпаться по утрам ему стало гораздо легче, несмотря на ноющую боль в ноге. 

***

　　Кэйси Кук входит без стука, гремя на всю прихожую новенькими ключами. На ней бейсболка и куртка не по размеру. В мыслях — невозможность последних дней и нитки, которыми обычно стреноживают оленей. Она вся превратилась в предвкушение, ей сейчас самое место среди адских псов и древних божеств Дикой Охоты, несущихся по небу меж небоскрёбов. Вроде, среди вороха комиксных супергероинь уже была какая-то Охотница? 

　　Джону Куку приставили к виску метафорическое ружьё, и её последний родственник в тюрьме. Интересно, что ему снится по ночам в камере?   
　　Кэйси Кук позабыла, что такое безопасность: она чувствует меж лопаток остриё чужих взглядов и мысленно повторяет всё, что ей удалось вспомнить. 

　　Её встречает стук зонта-трости и запах чая. Ромашкового.   
　　Джозеф Данн — кролик со сломанной лапой, а такому не место на охоте. Тем более на Настоящего Зверя. 

　　— Как дела в школе? — протягивает Джо так уверенно, что Кэйси почти не замечает складку меж его бровей. Сыну супергероя почти тридцать, он носит пиджаки с заплатами на локтях, редко поднимает взгляд — но когда смотрит тебе в глаза, то так проникновенно, что удивляешься, как никто ещё не понял очевидной связи. Работает в Университете Филадельфии, преподаёт и успевает писать между делом книжки. А дело у него занимает весь подвал и половину чердака. 

　　— Канье Уэст, — отвечает Кэйси, стягивает бейсболку и ловко сворачивает волосы в узел. 

　　Джо перестаёт хмурить брови — вместо этого они взлетают к линии волос. 

　　— Канье Уэст? — повторяет он, видимо, больше для того, чтобы самому поверить в то, что не ослышался.

　　— Его слушает Хедвиг, — говорит Кэйси внутренностям холодильника так, словно это всё объясняет.

　　— О, — глубокомысленно отзывается Джозеф и добавляет чуть тише. — К этому всё ещё довольно сложно привыкнуть. 

　　Кэйси хочется уточнить, к чему именно — к двадцати четырём личностям рыщущего по городу суперзлодея или к тому, что сама Кэйси гремит тут ключами и подъедает сыр и ветчину, оставленные на завтрак — но она закрывает дверцу холодильника и молча нарезает бутерброды к чаю. 

　　В этом уравнении она не кролик и, наверное, уже не олень, но ромашку всё равно выпьет. После школы хочется свернуться клубком и уснуть под мерное жужжание компьютерной комнаты профессора Данна. 

　　В этом шуме — неизмеримые потоки информации, множество имён, совпадений и неслучайностей. Элайджа Прайс, мистер Стекло, всё ещё как-то умудряется влиять на жизнь Худа из-за стен своей больничной тюрьмы. 

 

　　В том поезде не было ничего необычного. Он отправлялся из пункта А в пункт Б, делал несколько остановок, проглатывал и выплёвывал людей, как и подобает раскормленному металлическому зверю. 

　　Ещё в нём было сто тридцать один человек и один супергерой. 

　　Кэйси старалась не думать о том, что где-то в груде покорёженного металла по прихоти сумасшедшего, хотевшего изменить мир (опустим, что ему это удалось), исчезла и её мама. Эта случайность почти наверняка случайна. Но не в контексте общей истории. Это Элайдже Прайсу (которого Орда никогда бы не тронул, судя по количеству сломанных костей и по степени сломанного видения мира) тоже бы понравилось. Параллели и случайности. Прямо как сюжет из не самого дорогого комикса какого-нибудь Серебряного Века. На аукционе такой не стоил бы и сорока четырёх баксов.

　　Сто тридцать один человек ради чужого смысла жизни. И множество отчаявшихся родственников, друзей, знакомых, соседей. Эшелон городских сумасшедших, готовых заполнить собой выставку монстров, с которыми предстоит столкнуться каждому супергерою.

　　Так вышло, что долгое время с одним из таких пришлось справляться самой Кэйси. Изящная деталь к основной сюжетной линии. Читатели такое любят.

 

　　Ромашковый чай приглушает ощущение того, что Кэйси Кук всё ещё на мушке. 

　　Никто не смотрит на тебя в прицел. Дыши. Даже Орде ты безразлична. Просто так вышло, что ты знаешь о нём чуть больше, чем следует.   
　　Ты снова на охоте, но на этот раз сидишь в засаде. Подмечай детали, которые по капле выдавливает из себя Джозеф — он рассказывает об отце так, словно предаёт его доверие. Не упускай ничего из собственных снов. Слушай компьютерный шум. Действуй так быстро, как только сможешь.   
　　Надейся, что не опоздаешь. Что никто из вас не опоздает.   
_________________________________________________  
*Мордобой (Kickass) – серия комиксов (и два фильма, в локализации известных как «Пипец») про обычного подростка, вышедшего на улицы в костюме супергероя.   
**Робин Райт, сыгравшая Одри Данн в «Неуязвимом», также сыграла и Лютик в «Принцессе-невесте». Так что почему бы и не упомянуть об их «сверхъестественном» сходстве.   
«Как пожелаешь» — фраза, которую говорил Лютик главный герой, влюблённый в неё Уэстли, и по которой она узнала его под маской.  
***Оракул — имя, которое использовала Барбара Гордон, работая с Бэтменом после того, как попала в инвалидное кресло.


	3. 3. Икар

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шьямалан дописал сценарий триквела. Кино будет называться «Стекло» (well duh; рабочее название этого фика было «Стеклянный лабиринт» - по очевидным причинам) и выйдет 18 января 2019 года. Точно вернутся Дэвид, Кэйси, Орда и Элайджа Прайс. Судя по всему, остальные Данны закономерно потонут в какой-нибудь трагедии. Интересно, какой будет ВОТЭТОПОВОРОТ. Поживём-увидим, а я меж тем допишу запланированное.

　　Одри Данн ощущается повсюду в этом доме. Кэйси не должна этого подмечать — собственную мать она почти совсем не помнит — но, войдя в режим охотника, сложно переключиться. Любой звук превращается в эхо музыки сфер, любой шорох — в сдвиг земной коры, любая деталь — в единственно важную. 

　　На стене над лестницей — фотографии в хронологическом беспорядке. Дэвид Данн улыбается на паре из них, но мимолётно, словно не совсем уверен, стоит ли делать это в открытую.  
　　Кэйси надеется, что однажды ей удастся увидеть его настоящую улыбку. Ей кажется, что это особенное зрелище. Особенное в своей обыденности: если не знать, что по ночам Дэвид Данн надевает маску, которая стоила ему слишком многого, то упустишь это настоящее меж пальцев. 

　　С людьми всё ещё очень сложно: Кэйси словно осталась в Филадельфийском зоопарке, только теперь гуляет по поверхности и с интересом рассматривает заключённых в клетки. Девчонки в школе похожи на стайки щебечущих птиц, вроде попугаев-неразлучников, настроенных на одну волну. Прохожие — бредущие на водопой антилопы. И не всегда знаешь, кем окажется тот, к кому приближаешься: тигром или кроликом. 

　　Кэйси бродит меж клеток, зная, что однажды ей снова придётся спуститься вниз, в логово Зверя. И с каждой мимолётной новостью о рыщущем по городу Орде спуск становится всё ближе. Кэйси от этого не столько страшно, сколько спокойно: она уверена, что снова посмотрит в глаза Кевину, но на этот раз за её спиной будет Худ.

 

　　Джозеф рассказал одновременно довольно много и предельно мало. Кэйси знает, что Дэвид может поднять машину, если того потребует ситуация. Она знает, что он «читает» людей в толпе и понимает, кого следует остановить, а кому — шепнуть что-то, предназначенное только для его ушей. Она испытала это на себе: то первое прикосновение и понимание в чужих глазах. Неудивительно, что Дэвид выглядит таким уставшим: ни одному человеку не следует столько знать. Тем более о незнакомцах.

　　Кэйси также знает, что у Худа есть свой криптонит. У каждого человека он есть, только выглядит обычно не как радиоактивный кусок взорвавшейся планеты, а как, например, другой человек.

　　Кэйси думает, что криптонит Дэвида Данна — остальные Данны, и потому задаёт осторожные вопросы об Одри.

　　У них было не всё в порядке — как и у любой супружеской пары, прожившей бок о бок столько лет. Кэйси может только предполагать, каким камнем (радиоактивным и тяжеленным) лежала на сердце Одри работа мужа. Обе работы.  
　　Она могла бы сломаться — в отличие от Дэвида, Одри не была неуязвимой — и уйти. Могла бы устать от безумных сюжетных линий, которые проделывали новый невероятный поворот чуть ли не каждую неделю, как и полагается комиксу с продолжением. Могла бы не выбраться из очередной злодейской паутины — а их на пути Даннов оказывалось больше, чем хотелось бы. Но вместо этого Одри Данн была удивительно сильной, а её уязвимость — возвращающей в реальность, когда это было нужно больше всего.

 

　　В то утро, когда семнадцатилетний Джозеф Данн решил, что будет делать со своей жизнью, Дэвид Данн проснулся от бившего в лицо солнца и увидел вовсе не больничную палату. Он увидел, как его жена смотрит в дуло направленного на неё пистолета.

　　Прежде такого не случалось. Он не видел, как Джо попадает в переделку на парковке, но ясно запомнил лицо человека, угрожающего Одри. Он знал это лицо. Видел его в том больничном коридоре с давящими стенами, наполненном отчаявшимися людьми, семьями тех, кто погиб в крушении поезда. Это лицо провожало его растерянным, неверящим взглядом — Дэвид был единственным выжившим из ста тридцати двух человек, ещё бы.

　　Видение растворилось в залитой белым светом палате, и Дэвид непроизвольно отдёрнул руку. Одри проснулась и всё поняла: она уже видела этот затравленный взгляд на лице мужа, но никогда — направленным на неё. 

　　— Ты что-то видел, — сообщила она, выведя мужа в коридор и не расцепляя пальцы. — Расскажи, что.

　　Это был тот момент, в который молчать было противопоказано. 

 

　　На следующей неделе Худ схватил монстра из видения — совершенно спятившую марионетку Мистера Стекло — в тот момент, когда он вытаскивал из кармана пистолет. Одри Данн вжалась в стену переулка и исчезла в тени. Марионетку оставили связанной у полицейского участка — не хватало только записки в стиле Роршаха.* 

　　Это была не последняя опасность, которая догоняла Даннов. Это был не последний человек, которого к Худу привёл злополучный поезд. Это был не последний монстр, порождённый тем ничем не примечательным днём.  
　　Данны продолжали справляться со всем вместе.

 

　　Одри победили не мирские тяготы, не семейные проблемы (они научились говорить, когда нужно было объясниться, и замолкать, когда мир требовал тишины) и не суперзлодеи. Одри Данн победила случайность, которую редко увидишь на страницах комиксов.

　　Там, среди красочных «БАХ» и «Сможет ли наш герой выпутаться из ловушки Доктора Злодеуса Злея?», она бы выпорхнула однажды из дома, села на поезд, и тот сошёл бы с рельсов в повторении трагедии, сделавшей её мужа супергероем. Там её утопил бы сошедший с ума родственник погибшей в катастрофе прекрасной девушки или тот, чью жену Худ когда-то не успел спасти. Там Одри упала бы в реку вместе с обломками моста, обрушившегося при побеге Мистера Стекло из лечебницы. 

　　В реальной жизни Одри Данн заболела. И не поправилась.

　　Такое случается сплошь и рядом. Даже с семьями супергероев.  
　　И люди продолжают жить. И вставать по утрам. Продолжают ненавидеть себя, и сражаться с монстрами, и сомневаться. 

 

　　Кэйси Кук просыпается и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь представить всех троих Даннов улыбающимися. Она видела Одри только на фотографиях, но у неё всё равно получается: почему-то миссис Данн легко представить смеющейся. 

　　Кэйси отгоняет остатки снов, полные зверей, и пытается улыбнуться сама. Однажды у неё получится. По-настоящему. Уже после того, как она узнает, что у Худа действительно есть свой криптонит — как в комиксах, а не как в реальной жизни.  
____________________________________________________________  
*Роршах – супергерой из «Хранителей» Алана Мура, оставлял преступников связанными на улицах для того, чтобы их нашла полиция. И записки прилагал. Пока одно страшное дело немного не изменило его методы.


	4. Дедал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прошло десять тысяч лет, и я вернулась в подходящее настроение.

　　Иногда Дэвид видит их встречи как наяву: вот он входит в тюремные ворота, слышит лязг решёток, скользит взглядом по персоналу, выделяет медсестру, ужасно похожую на Милдред Рэтчет.* Несмотря ни на что, Дэвид надеется, что она обращается с пациентами гораздо мягче своей литературной копии. Его пропускают без задержек, даже не обыскивают толком, и это его почему-то не удивляет. Главную опасность для заключённых представляет он сам, а не содержимое его карманов. 

　　Элайджу Прайса не изменила жизнь за решёткой: он и так прожил большую часть жизни в клетке своей болезни, наблюдая, как соседские мальчишки бегают наперегонки, играют в баскетбол и падают с деревьев. Он выглядит всё таким же всезнающим и излучает доверие. Ему хочется отдать ключи от дома, чтобы поливал цветы и кормил кошку. И если кошку потом найдёте мёртвой, то ни за что не обвините в этом милого мистера Прайса, который и мухи не обидит. По его вине погиб сто тридцать один один человек, и, вероятно, ещё больше, но вы всё равно ответите на его тёплую улыбку и крепко пожмёте ему руку, а если попросит, то перепишете на него дом, оформите кредит на своё имя и без лишних вопросов поможете ему воплотить в реальность пару интересных идей.

　　У Элайджи Прайса есть любимый супергерой: в его обставленной со вкусом камере висит несколько его портретов и вырезки из газет, как местных, так и национальных. Мистер Стекло, как и любой творец, влюблён в настоящее искусство: нет супергероя более настоящего, чем Худ. 

　　Поговаривают, он работает сценаристом для серии неофициальных комиксов, посвящённых филадельфийскому герою. Сценарии он пишет мягким карандашом, и их забирают курьеры: каждый пакет просвечивают на выходе, но в них, конечно, нет ничего лишнего.

　　Обложку для первого номера рисовал тот самый художник, который работал над старой серией про Супермена. Он как-то твитнул что-то в поддержку Прайса, и теперь он персона нон грата: никто не хочет с ним сотрудничать. А вот комиксы про Худа хорошо продаются: почти из-под полы, через аукционы и ограниченными партиями в магазинах. Слухи про сценариста не подтверждаются, потому бойкот ей не грозит. Тайна всегда продаётся лучше правды, особенно если ещё и нервы щекочет.

　　Дэвид представляет, как посмотрит в глаза безобидного маньяка Элайджи Прайса и спросит про Орду. Тот улыбнётся в ответ и скажет, что зашифровал все ответы на страницах «Под капюшоном» — так называется ежемесячная серия комиксов, где Худ борется с тёмной стороной гротескной копии Филадельфии, которая больше похожа на помесь Готэма и Син-сити.

 

　　Кэйси находит стопки комиксов в каморке под лестницей, между коробками со старыми игрушками Джозефа (среди них куча супергероев, но разве этому стоит удивляться?) и коллекцией дождевиков самых разных расцветок и фасонов. И кому только может понадобиться столько? Что ж, причудливой семье — причудливое хобби. 

　　На обложке верхней книжки — собрания первых номеров под твёрдой обложкой — Худ останавливает поезд, подставив плечо и вытянув руки. Карикатурно до боли: ведь с подобной аварии всё и началось. Кэйси вытягивает тяжёлый том и перелистывает почти в конец: страницы там залиты тревожным красным светом, и Худ опаздывает к концу света. Жестокий финал в подвешенном состоянии: купи следующий номер или так и не узнаешь, успел ли герой всё сделать правильно или пополнил ряды вечно сломленных, пытающихся исправить ошибки и всё глубже погружающихся в мир своих кошмаров?

　　Она сама не заметила, как прочла первые два тома от корки до корки. Из очередного сюжета про заложников (среди которых, конечно, была девушка героя) её выдернул голос Джозефа.

　　— Ужасно странно, не находишь?

　　Кэйси вздрагивает и с силой захлопывает книгу: третий том начинался непривычно, не так мрачно, как остальные, словно автор вдруг забыл, о ком пишет. 

　　— Ещё как, — выдыхает она и поднимает взгляд. В свете закатного солнца Джозеф Данн похож на злодея. Эдакий непримечательный профессор в твидовом пиджаке с заплатками на локтях и с причудами, вроде зонтика вместо нормальной трости, и зацикленности на Пути Героя. 

　　— В конце второй книжки не хватает страниц... — она демонстрирует ему остатки вырванных страниц и поспешно добавляет. — Это не я!

　　— Это отец, — Джозеф качает головой и проводит пальцами по неровным краям глянцевой бумаги.

　　Кэйси ждёт объяснений, но профессор Данн молчит: взгляд его затуманивается, совсем как у отца там, в «Кабаньей голове», когда он смотрел репортаж об Орде и спас девочку от монстра. 

　　— Тебе покажется, что в третьем томе изменился сценарист, — произносит он наконец. — Но я думаю, что это не так. Сделали намеренно, но зачем, я так и не понял. Что хочешь на ужин? Есть вчерашняя лазанья и сегодняшние замороженные овощи.

 

　　На следующий день Кэйси Кук прогуливает обществознание — сочувствующие взгляды преподавателя, которыми она заражает весь класс невыносимы — и отправляется туда, куда никогда раньше не заходила. В «Запретную планету».**

　　У них в подсобке находится второй том «Под капюшоном»: Кэйси приходится надеть перчатки, чтобы не заляпать страницы «жирными руками». С вырванных страниц на неё смотрит пустота, вырвавшаяся из Худа. Она говорит его голосом, давит на больные точки. Она так же сильна, как и он. И больше на страницах комиксов она не появляется. 

　　Продавец «Запретной планеты», который всё это время стоял у Кэйси за спиной, рассказывает ей о слухах про сценариста и о мистере Стекле.

　　— Думаю, это напоминание. О внутренней тьме, которая однажды сама уничтожит Худа. И никакого суперзлодея не нужно будет. Может, Пустота вернётся в самом конце. Понимаешь? Вот будет бомба, — а потом добавляет, неловко опирась на реплику меча Неда Старка. — А не хочешь выпить кофе? У меня перерыв через десять минут.

　　Кэйси удивляет сама себя, соглашаясь. 

　　Они говорят про Худа, про учёбу, про Элайджу Прайса, про то, кто первый себя потопит — Марвел или DC, снова про Худа и ещё немного про школу. Продавца зовут Брюс («Как Бэннера», — говорит он, и Кэйси думает, что любой другой бы сказал «Как Уэйна»). 

　　Когда Брюс вдруг заговаривает про Орду, Кэйси кажется, что она тонет. Это не то же самое, что говорить о нём с полицией и тем более с Даннами. Она не думала, что ей будет так тяжело слушать про него при свете дня, в шумной кофейне, где любой мог их услышать.

　　Кэйси успевает только подумать «Что я тут делаю?» и вываливается на улицу, на открытое пространство, где есть, куда убегать. Она должна быть охотником. Почему она вдруг снова чувствует себя жертвой? 

***

　　Элайджа Прайс разворачивает в своей новой клетке посылку: большую и прямоугольную, от чистого сердца и с наилучшими пожеланиями. На полотне скалится Зверь, а вокруг него — Лабиринт, и мистер Стекло довольно улыбается и вешает картину напротив окна, чтобы тени от решёток падали поперек нарисованных коридоров.   
__________________________________________________________  
*Милдред Рэтчет – героиня книги Кена Кизи «Пролетая над кукушкиным гнездом», жестокое воплощение системы.  
**«Запретная планета» — сеть гиковских магазинов. Крупнейший филиал в Штатах находится в Нью-Йорке, два этажа радости. Не уверена, есть ли такой в Филадельфии, но почему бы ему и не открыться на родине всамделишного супергероя?


	5. Лабиринт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> засветилось первое промо "Стекла" - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Db8u9tkXkAArLGX.jpg - и я вспомнила, что у меня ещё один законченный кусок лежит.  
> вероятно, кол-во частей увеличится до 8.

　　Двенадцать.

　　Со стены полицейского участка на Худа смотрят шестеро пропавших девушек и шестеро парней: никак не связанные между собой на первый взгляд, но соединённые тонкой нитью судьбы для супергеройских глаз. Чёрт бы побрал его чутьё.

　　Музыканты заняли места в оркестровой яме. Актёры замерли за кулисами, испуганные, дрожащие от неизвестности. Все как на подбор — не сломанные жизнью, не тронутые драмой, болью и ужасом, раскормленные и довольные. Дирижёр всё ещё заперт в приюте для душевнобольных, но это не мешает ему постукивать стеклянной тростью по пюпитру. Он в нетерпении. Ему всегда нравились истории о супергероях, эти высеченные в типографских красках современные мифы. 

　　Орда заберёт ещё двоих, это только вопрос времени. Дэвид берёт оплачиваемый отпуск и патрулирует улицы почти постоянно, чего не делал уже очень и очень давно. Джозеф прослушивает полицейские переговоры и делает вид, что работает над докторской. Или новым романом — что под руку подвернётся. Кэйси всё чаще оглядывается на улицах.

　　Орда видится ей в каждой фигуре за деревьями, в каждом незнакомце, случайно толкающем её в толпе, в каждой ненастоящей мечтательной улыбке, которая мелькает мимо, не задерживаясь. 

　　По пути из школы её ловят камеры, и журналистка с цепким взглядом выдыхает:

　　— Что вы можете сказать по поводу исчезновений? Есть некоторые свидетельства, что это дело рук Орды.

　　В этот раз он не скрывается. Ему нет никакой надобности: в прошлый раз ему нужна была жертва, чтобы пробудить Зверя. В этот же... В этот раз...

　　— Мисс Кук?

　　Кэйси отрывает взгляд от красных сапожек журналистки. На её лице всё, что и следовало ожидать от трудоголика с федерального канала, кроме, разве что, некой растерянности. Кэйси вдруг становится до ужаса любопытно, как выглядит сейчас сама. Что в её лице могла увидеть закалённая работой местная Лоис Лейн, чтобы заткнуться и подождать реакции?

　　Именно так: будь они на страницах комикса, эта мадам докопалась бы до тайн Худа, или Орды, и встала бы на одну из сторон. Зло всегда притягательнее, а в этом случае даже не нужно обладать степенью по философии, чтобы понять, что безумцы, убивающие подростков, не пример для подражания. 

　　— Не смотрите ему в глаза, — выдавливает из себя Кэйси и спешит домой. Надо же, теперь от этого слова ей не хочется бежать подальше и прятаться в самый тёмный угол, потому что света она не заслуживает.

　　Она застаёт Джозефа за телефонным разговором со знакомым копом — за те месяцы, что она провела среди Даннов, она кое-что узнала. Не так чтобы много, но всё же. Привычки в еде, маленькие загоны вроде незапертых дверей спальни или воды в бутылках, выстроенных в ряд в коридоре, а ещё узкий круг знакомых людей. В основном туда входили приятели с работы Дэвида, которые менялись так часто, что не имело смысла запоминать их имена — иногда они звонили по поводу потерянных ключей, — и студенты Джозефа. Среди последних было несколько полицейских, и всё благодаря вечерним курсам, которые профессор Данн преподавал, когда не был занят очередной книгой (или расследованием, но об этом он, понятное дело, не распространялся). Один из таких копов как-то раз заскочил на ужин: Кэйси открыла ему дверь, приняла принесённую бутылку вина и недоверчиво проводила на кухню. Ужин в тот вечер начинался очень странно, но потом атмосфера разгладилась, и всё прошло очень даже неплохо. Джозеф уж точно выглядел спокойным и довольным — Кэйси не думала, что он вообще умеет расслабляться. В такие моменты она подозревала, что у сына супергероя всё-таки могла появиться личная жизнь. Хотя филадельфийский Оракул наверняка вёл долгие споры сам с собой, приговаривая, что это плохая идея. 

　　— Как ты? — одними губами произносит Джо, не отрывая трубку от уха.

　　— Буду нормально, когда ты поешь, — буркает в ответ Кэйси. 

　　Это странно, но под крышей дома — настоящего дома, а не временного шалаша для охоты — она не ощущает себя жертвой. Хотя Орда вышел на охоту. И пусть она для него слишком «чиста» и «сломлена», выбраться из этой истории можно только с боем. А она — история — ещё не закончилась.

　　Кэйси достаёт из рюкзака новый номер «Под капюшоном» — она взяла за привычку читать их все, словно на одной из страниц её поджидала разгадка, или подсказка, или жуткое осознание. Комиксами её, конечно, продолжал снабжать Брюс, который выполнил своё домашнее задание и говорил об Орде с предельной осторожностью. Или не говорил вовсе. 

　　Каждый четверг они говорили о Капюшоне и новой сюжетной линии, в которой подозрительно часто мелькали тени и стекло. Сегодня на одном из разворотов они нашли лабиринт. 

　　Джозеф чертыхается в телефонную трубку и находит Кэйси за столом, увлечённо перерисовывающей лабиринт на салфетку.

　　— Это...

　　— Да, — Кэйси смотрит на пересечении линий и видит в них гудящие машины, вымытый дождём асфальт и светофоры, вечно вмешивающиес в привычный порядок вещей. Улицы узнать легко: они перетекают в лабиринт чернильными реками. И сам лабиринт тоже...

　　— Вот дьявол, — Джозеф снова ругается, на этот раз с куда большим нажимом. Это ему совсем не свойственно — профессора привыкают через студентов ко многому. Тут уж не до серьёзных расстройств.

　　— Дьявол, — повторяет он, хватая салфетку, а потом зонтик-трость, который Кэйси никогда прежде не видела, какой-то слишком массивный, и выбегает из дома.

　　Если бы голова у него не была забита чем-то похожим на панику, он бы остановился и попросил (приказал?) Кэйси оставаться дома. Но она бы всё равно последовала за ним.

***

　　Капюшон прошёл по следую Зверя. Он думал, что тот заберёт ещё двоих, но вместо этого Орда вышел на улицы — и привёл Худа сюда, к набережной реки Делавэр. Иначе и быть не могло.

　　Дэвид Данн оказался у входа в Лабиринт, из которого вряд ли вернётся. Колебался ли он, делая первый шаг? Это знает только Зверь.


	6. Тесей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> теперь это можно считать и AU к "Стеклу"  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95ghQs5AmNk&feature=youtu.be)

　　Сквозь стены Лабиринта видны культурные слои старой доброй Филадельфии. Чего только не смывает река рядом с цивилизованным обществом. Или не таким уж цивилизованным, как может показаться.   
　　Чем дальше идёшь, тем плотнее переплетаются коридоры, тупики и комнаты, тем толще становится стекло, тем сложнее разобрать, что ждёт тебя впереди. 

　　Кэйси сверяется с вырванными из комикса страницами и сворачивает налево. Шум от её шагов несётся вперёд, и она так сильно сжимает бумагу, что умудряется порезаться. Она должна была быть разумнее. Все они должны были. Но Дэвид Данн привык взваливать всё на себя, Джозеф Данн не успевал взвешивать всё, если дело касалось его отца, а сама Кэйси... она только хотела успеть.

　　Вход в Лабиринт закрывается бесшумно, и она успевает сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем заметить, что оказалась в ловушке. Остаётся надеется, что она будет достаточно быстрой и незаметной. 

　　Течение прибивает к одной из стенок какой-то мусор: Кэйси вздрагивает от глухого стука и прищуривается. То ли ветка, то ли... зонтик-трость. Она держится за комиксные страницы, словно они — якорь. 

　　Где-то позади неё рыщет Зверь. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух, хрустит костяшками и следует плану. Голосам в его голове он совсем не нравится. Элайджа Прайс им тоже не очень нравится, но никто другой не относился ко всем ним с таким пониманием. 

　　Зверь идёт по следу охотников. Это проще, чем должно быть. Это приятнее, чем ему обещали. В центре Лабиринта его ждёт тот, кто не ломался ни разу в жизни. Идеальная кость для разработки челюсти. Вечная игрушка, которую можно будет гонять по полу, пока не надоест. 

　　Где-то впереди неё Дэвид Данн находит одну из шести похищенных девушек. Она лежит в одном из стеклянных углов: голова повёрнута, как у куклы, глаза закрыты, руки стянуты за спиной. Он прикладывает пальцы к её шеё, чтобы проверить пульс...

　　...и видит.

　　Видит, как она раскладывает на кровати шприцы, тщательно проверяет упаковку, как стягивает лезущие в глаза волосы в узел и добавляет что-то к каждой партии. Видит смерть, которую она разносит по страждущим, иглы, жадно впивающиеся в чёрные вены. Видит, как она выдувает пузырь жевательной резинки и направляет пистолет в лицо своему партнёру. Ей не нравится делиться. 

　　Выстрел из прошлого оглушает. Дэвид прикрывает глаза и отдёргивает руку. Он идёт вперёд. Находит ещё одного: сваленного в угол, как груду мусора. От близости воды у него кружится голова. Ему приходится опереться рукой на прохладное стекло: пальцы соскальзывают и касаются макушки похищенной жертвы. Но жертвы ли?

　　Его кулак впечатывается в лицо плачущей девушки. Она кричит, и это его безумно раздражает. Неужели так сложно заткнуться? Он ударяет её снова и снова, пока она не переходит с криков на тихие всхлипы, а потом не затихает совсем.  
　　Тело он заворачивает в мусорные мешки и бросает на городской свалке. 

　　Чем дальше в Лабиринт, тем тяжелее дышать. Ноги перестают слушаться. Вода реки Делавэр давит на сердце многотонным камнем. 

　　Внутри каждого похищенного — грязная тайна, от которой не отмыться так просто. После пятого Дэвид не замечает, что сам начинает всхлипывать. 

　　Где-то в безопасности своей тюрьмы Элайджа Прайс смотрит на постер с лабиринтом и улыбается собственным мыслям. Близится развязка. Может, не такая драматичная, как в его комиксе: в конце концов, он давно изменил направление сюжетной линии. Как поезд, чудом повернувший на соседние пути, потому что кто-то успел вовремя повернуть стрелку. 

　　В центре Лабиринта героя ждёт злодей: тот, кого он никогда не сможет победить. Как бы ни старался. Потому что тот злодей — его собственный выбор.

 

　　От рук Орды пахнет цветами и солью, и Кэйси пытается не думать о том, что будет. Она прошла Лабиринт по карте и оказалась в центре быстрее всех. Зверь пришёл следом. Из охотника Кэйси превратилась в приманку.

　　— Ну что, герой, — рычит Кевин голосом Патриции, самой хладнокровной из своих человеческих личностей, — нравится тебе наш Лабиринт? Не стоило тебе в него входить. 

　　— Отпусти девчонку, — выдыхает Данн. Сил на что-то большее у него нет.

　　— Ну уж нет! — визжит вдруг Кевин голосом, не похожим ни на один из двадцати четырёх тональностей, даже той, что рычит о несломанных людях и требует подношений. — Мне обещали бой! Настоящий! А это что?

　　Орда проводит рукой по стене — когти скребут по стеклу с отвратительным скрежетом — и река Делавэр находит свой пусть внутрь этой истории.

　　Дэвид замирает на месте: по колено в воде, он способен только беспомощно сжимать кулаки. 

　　— Выбирай, — возвращается Патриция. — Либо ты пытаешься спасти эти отбросов. Либо её. Они виноваты, ты видел. Все они защищены деньгами и властью — отличное подношение для нашего Зверя. Но ты ведь нашёл не всех. Вдруг я вру?

　　—Точно врёт! — включается Хедвиг. 

　　Худ дышит тяжело, как после марафона. Кэйси старается не думать о зонте-тросте и вдруг вспоминает, что Брюс должен знать, где она. Должен знать о карте Лабиринта. Должен... сделать хоть что-нибудь. Пусть уже эта чёртова настоящая жизнь походит на чёртовы комиксы! Пусть произойдёт хоть что-то! 

　　И стены Лабиринта не выдерживают.

***

　　— Достаточно, Кэйси, — раздаётся прямо в ушах, и девушка замирает.

　　В Лабиринте вдруг становится слишком светло: ей приходится сощуриться... В её руках больше нет комикса. Вокруг шеи не обёрнута рука Орды. На ней надето что-то чересчур мягкое и непривычное. Что-то очень белое. Поверх рук и ног перекинуты широкие эластичные ленты. Как будто... как будто...

　　Над её головой светит ослепительно лампа: она отражается в её радужке набором ставен. 

　　— Достаточно, — повторяет кто-то совсем близко, и Кэйси пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Последнее, что она помнит: звук разбивающегося стекла, и криптонит... нет, вода, со всем сторон, и верх не отличить от низа, и всему приходит конец. Конец света, который они не успели остановить.

　　— Где я? — хрипит Кэйси, ожидая услышать в ответ что-то про рай и ад.

　　— Дома, — отвечает ей пустота. — В филадельфийском неврологическом диспансере.

　　И Кэйси Кук захлёбывается тишиной.


	7. Нить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ну что, ждём января.
> 
> вышло немного не так, как планировала изначательно, но слишком уж долго тянула.

　　Дэвид Данн — в зелёном спортивном костюме с потёртыми коленями — мягко опускает руку на плечо Кэйси и прикладывает к губам палец:

　　— Сегодня мы бежим отсюда. 

　　— Как?

　　— Иногда, чтобы сделать что-то правильное, приходится работать с врагом, — Данн улыбается, и Кэйси использует всю свою волю, чтобы не отпрянуть от него.

　　— Нет, — она качает головой и начинает кричать, и не может остановиться. — Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!

　　Она хочет сказать: не поддавайся Пустоте. Она поглотит тебя. Поглотит всех нас, и мир закончится. У схватившего её санитара лицо Брюса, — «как Бэннера». Под ногами, которыми она молотит в пол, в стулья и во всё, что попадётся, валяются комиксы с яркими картинками. 

　　Перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, Кэйси замечает на странице тонущего среди обломков стеклянного Лабиринта Худа. 

***

　　Ей требуется время, чтобы всё понять. Или вспомнить, как сказал бы её лечащий врач.

　　Она находится в клинике уже очень давно: с того момента, когда потерпел крушение поезд. 

　　Кэйси бродит по головам сумасшедших. В каждой из них — свой лабиринт. 

　　Она исследует каморки и повороты, идёт туда, куда давно закрыты пути. В голове Кевина лабиринтов двадцать пять. Последний — разломан на кусочки. В голове Дэвида бродят тени и воспоминания. В голове Элайджи Прайса — сплошные осколки. 

　　Кэйси соединяет коридор с коридором, собирает осколки, как паззлы. Находит отличия и то, что похоже. 

　　Она смотрит в глаза персоналу и добавляет их лабиринты к своему. Разматывает тонкую нить повествования. 

　　Когда Дэвид Данн решил, что Элайджа Прайс — его злейший враг? Когда Кевин начал искать тех, кого нельзя сломать? Кэйси смотрит на свои дрожащие руки, а потом — в страницы одного из комиксов, которых так много здесь, в игровой комнате. В этом отец ведёт дочь на охоту и погибает. Кэйси отворачивается и продолжает разматывать нить. В её голове нет лабиринта. Поэтому она сооружает его из того, до чего может дотянуться.

　　Доктор Стэпл качает головой. 

　　— Кэйси, достаточно.

　　Она никак не может проникнуть в голову доктора. А это может значить только одно.

　　Пустота существует. И она страшнее, чем просто тень Худа, чем безумие мистера Стекла, чем оскал Орды. Пустота жила в каждом из них, а потом вырвалась. Случалось и не такое. И все эти стены, все уколы и решётки, все процедуры — конечно, ложь. Пустота хочет выиграть.

　　Кэйси этого не допустит.

　　Но кто же знал, что она тоже чего-то стоит. Что ей есть ради чего просыпаться по утрам. Что тоже могла бы носить дурацкий цветастый костюм. Что она попадётся в лапы суперзлодейки, слепленной из страхов, горечи и тьмы. 

　　— Кэйси, достаточно.

　　Она поднимает взгляд. Доктор Стэпл выглядит совсем искусственой: и как только Кэйси не замечала раньше? В ней нет ничего от настоящего человека: каждый поворот головы слишком точен, каждая улыбка выверена. Она не моргает. В её голове пустота. Она сама — Пустота. 

　　— Я знаю, кто вы, — произносит Кэйси и улыбается. Надеется, что достаточно страшно. Как сама Пустота. 

　　— И кто же? — доктор перекидывает ногу на ногу и отклоняется назад. Ей не хватает только длинной курительной трубки в руках и зловещего освешения.

　　— Суперзлодей, — выплёвывает Кэйси.

　　— Вот как? — она реагирует спокойнее, чем должна была. Держит лицо. Как настоящий злодей. — Мистера Прайса нам стало мало?

　　— Он может быть каким угодно гением, но до вас ему далеко. Он не хочет уничтожить мир. Только победить Худа.

　　— Ага, — доктор записывает что-то в свой блокнот на пружине. — Значит, и имя у меня есть? Ну, суперзлодейское?

　　Она выжидающе смотрит на Кэйси, а та думает, что ей ужасно недостаёт рассудительности Джозефа.

　　— Что вы сделали с Джо?

　　— Ого, — доктор снова делает запись, а потом уточняет. — Джо — это Джозеф Данн?

　　Кэйси хочется плюнуть ей в лицо, но она передумывает и шумно проглатывает слюну. Ей нужен план. Хороший. И она больше не отвечает на вопросы доктора Стэпл.

***

　　Она замечает, что Дэвиду вечно прикатывают капельницу. Бесконечная череда пакетов. Кэйси руку бы дала на отсечение, что в них — вода, которая медленно-медленно ослабляет его. Это очень умно, если подумать. Наверное, достаточно умно для того, чтобы свести Худа с ума.

　　— Посетитель! — возвещает вдруг Брюс и пересаживает Дэвида, который сейчас даже голову как следует держать не может, на кресло-каталку.

　　Кэйси быстренько пробегает по лабиринту Брюса, в надежде откопать какое-нибудь ужасно неловкое воспоминание и заорать ему прямо в лицо, предателю... а потом дверь в коридор приоткрывается, и она замечает там Джозефа.

　　Он выглядит... замечательно. Моложе, но обеспокоеннее. Джо присаживается на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в лицо отцу, и дверь закрывается. Кэйси понимает, что никак не может вдохнуть. Может, больничный воздух — её криптонит? 

　　А потом понимает: это не может быть Джозеф. У него нет зонта-трости. 

***

　　— Когда вы сбежали в последний раз, то чуть не убили двенадцать человек. В иные дни ты называешь себя Режиссёром и читаешь длинные убедительные монологи о природе вещей и том, как всё должно обернуться. Однажды ты заявила, что растения хотят уничтожить человечество. В другой раз притворялась слепой. В третий пересказывала на свой лад какой-то старый мультсериал. В последний повторяла одну и ту же фразу — «Страха нет». 

　　Кэйси думает, что Пустота страшнее, чем любой страх. Она знает их всех изнутри, запирает в тюрьму эффективнее любых решёток. Для каждого минотавра — свой Лабиринт. Водяные капельницы. Иллюзия контроля. Доска для того, что Зверь поточил свои когти. 

　　Для Кэйси — бесконечные разговоры. Убеждение в том, что всё, что вокруг — истинный порядок вещей.

　　В одно из воскресений приходит её дядя. Она с быстротой молнии проникает в лабиринт его мыслей и выстраивает из него капкан. Она молчит и не смотрит ему в глаза, а он говорит ласковые, добрые слова и берёт её за руки. Кэйси надеется, что капкан захлопнется, и он больше никогда не придёт. Он должен быть в тюрьме, куда его отправил Дэвид, и Пустота может пойти нахрен со своими ублюдскими планами.

　　Чего она хочет добиться? Злость только укрепляет стенки и коридоры, которые день изо дня строит Кэйси внутри самой себя и тех, до кого может дотянуться. Она поможет им вспомнить. Она повернёт мир на нужный путь. Она всё исправит, потому что у неё нет криптонита. Кэйси давно перестала быть жертвой. И она хорошо изучила суперзлодеев. Не такие уж они и супер. Нужно просто сыграть по их правилам. 

***

　　Всё идёт по плану.

　　Чьему?

　　Доктор Стэпл пишет научную работу. Она настроена избавить от мании величия хотя бы одного из них. Она почти уверена, что это будет Кэйси. До неё легче всего достучаться. В её поведении наметился заметный прогресс. Она общается с Джо и с Брюсом, санитаром, обсуждает комиксы и увиденное по телевизору. Смеётся над выдуманной себе жизнью. Супергерои. Злодеи. Звери. Кто бы мог подумать?

　　Кевин Крам прислушивается к новому голосу в своей голове. Он пока ещё не говорит, кто это, но доктор Стэпл почти уверена, что это новое сцепление личностей, которое поможет в адаптации. Может, будет более сговорчивым. 

　　Дэвид Данн всё чаще улыбается своему сыну, когда тот навещает его. 

　　Элайджа Прайс охотнее выходит в общую комнату.

　　Доктор Стэпл рада прогрессу.

 

　　Кэйси Кук страшно. Спасать всегда страшно, но быть храброй ради других — куда дегче, чем быть храброй ради себя. Она разговаривает с врагами и пытается вырвать из лап безумной апатичности героя. Ей трудно, но она не впервые идёт по лабиринту.

　　— Одного вы от меня никак не ожидаете, — говорит Кэйси в один ничем не примечательный четверг.

　　За спиной доктора Стэпл появляется Худ, и на секунду Кэйси видит её настоящее лицо: лицо Пустоты. Зеркало.

　　Орда за дверью заливается гиеньим смехом. Элайджа Прайс потирает руки. Всё идёт согласно плану.

　　Худ и девчонка сами выпустят его из тюрьмы. И тогда...

　　Тогда начнётся настоящая игра, в которой каждому придётся встретиться с самим собой. А конец... конец будет таким, каким захочет Режиссёр.

 

the end ?


	8. 0. Психопомп

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to. C:

　　Каждый день Кэйси садится на один и тот же поезд. Он огибает реку и несётся вперёд, к сотням офисов с сотней работ, к детским садам, школам, университету и парочке кладбищ.

　　Она смотрит на повторяющийся пейзаж и повторяющихся людей. Представляет, как всё-таки снимет тот фильм, о котором говорила с друзьями из кинематографического клуба. Кэйси учится в Филадельфийском колледже искусств на режиссёра, но всё равно организовала свой клуб. В нём — люди, которым она может доверять.

　　Они не высмеивают её идеи про супермена, который живёт среди нас и не знает, что он — супермен. Не лопаются от хохота, когда она мечтает снимать о героях так, как когда-то снимали о библейских событий: не с размахом, но с вниманием к персонажам. В её историях героические поступки — не выбор, а необходимость. Единственная опция.

　　Кэйси делает наброски прямо в поезде: о стеклянном человеке, который сам куёт себе противника, о герое с очень легкодоступной слабостью и о звере, внутри которого живёт целая толпа людей. Она срисовывает последнего с парня, которого видит в вагоне почти каждый день: он вечно бормочет что-то себе под нос и дёргает бритой головой. Герой похож на мужчину в плохо сидящем на нём деловом костюме: он проходит весь поезд от хвоста до головы и неизменно извиняется, огибая людей. Старается к ним не прикасаться. Почему? Кэйси тут же приписывает своему герою способность по прикосновениям определять, чего стоит человек. 

　　На Мистера Стекло она бы закастила кого-то известного, вроде Сэмюэла Эл. Джексона, чтобы от одного звука его голоса зрители внутренне подбирались. Такой уж он, даже если читает колыбельную на ночь. И Робин Райт — конечно, Кэйси наняла бы Робин Райт, если б это было возможно. Она любит “Принцессу-невесту” всем сердцем и готова подарить Лютик хоть весь свет, а не только роль в блокбастере.

　　Кэйси пишет монолог психолога, ещё одной суперзлодейки, которая олицетворяет тьму внутри всех нас, когда поезд дёргается раз, другой, третий. Скрежечут тормоза. Вежливый человек в плохо подогнанном костюме хватает Кэйси под локоть и пытается удержать.

　　Последнее, что видит Кэйси Кук перед тем, как закрыть глаза: вышитое имя на бейдже его куртки.  
“Дэвид Данн”, — думает она. — “Совершенно супергеройское имя”.

　　Затемнение.

　　Титры.


End file.
